Good Night's Dream
by TsukiyamaMewwChan
Summary: "I don't know you," She said, "But I like your eyes.";;RinxLen, Three-shot
1. Paper Planes

**Written in Len's Perspective**

* * *

><p><strong>-First day of Kindergarten-<strong>

Today is my first day of Kindergarten. Yes, I have been to school before, but this time it was different. I could not stay with my Mommy, and had to be trapped in this place for what seemed like a million years!

So my Mommy was driving me to this Kindergarten and I sat in the back, because I'm not allowed in the front yet. I want to hurry and grow up. She parked her car in the parking lot and let me out.

"Okay Len, grab my hand," She told me, and I ran to her, grabbing it. She laughed and led me through the gate, into the school. There were a lot of kids like me. Well, at least they were the same height as I was. Mommy took me to another lady who she said would be my teacher. "Len," She said, "I need you to be a big boy and stay here with your teacher until I come back to pick you up. Can you do that for me?" I nodded my head and she ruffled my hair. "Good bye," She said, hugging me. I hugged Mommy back. She walked out the door and I was confused. Why was Mommy leaving? I wanted her to come back. I sat down and I felt water clog my eyes.

"Oh, don't cry," a girl said standing in front of me. I looked at her and wiped my eyes clean. "I like your eyes!" She exclaimed, and helped me up.

"Thank you," I thanked her, and she hugged me.

"My name is Rin, and my favorite color is orange! What about you?"

"I am Len, and I like the color yellow," I told her. She would release me from the hug and smile widely.

"Let's be best friends forever, okay?" She held out her pinky. I smiled and we shook our pinky fingers together.

"Okay, Rin!" From that day all through the rest of Kindergarten, I had a best friend Rin who I did everything with.

**-First Day of 1st Grade-**

I was excited for the first day of 1st grade, so I could see my best friend again. I hadn't seen her all summer, so I was nervous and excited at the same time! My Mommy led me in the class, and as soon as we were in the door, I saw her. Rin. I ran straight to her and she looked at me with a wide smile.

"Len! I missed you!" She said, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I missed you too!" I told her. She smiled at me.

"I like your eyes," she told me again, "They're very pretty!"

Rin Kagamine. I found out her last name this year. I also found out that we had the same last name. It was pretty cool!

**-2nd Grade-**

In 2nd grade, we finally had recess with the older kids, the 3rd graders. They were pretty scary, and sometimes they bullied me and Rin.

The bell for recess rang, and Rin came over and grabbed my hand, leading me outside.

"C'mon Lenny, let's make it to the swings before anyone else!" She said, starting to run, pulling me with her. I couldn't usually keep up with her, she was always so fast. We did get to the swings first, even before the bully 3rd graders. Rin jumped onto one swing and I got onto the other.

"Bet I can get higher than you!" I would challenge her. She had always liked competition. She had gotten up so high that I admitted defeat, and she would laugh a laugh that would spread to me. What did you call it? Countagous? Contagous? Cun- Oh, never mind. But she stopped laughing when she saw the 3rd grader that would always bully her.

"That's my swing, kid," He would say, puffing out his chest to look big.

"I was here first!" She said, and stuck her tongue out at him. He didn't seem to like that.

"Get off!" He shouted at her.

"No!" She shouted back, only making him angrier. He went behind her, pried her fingers off and pushed her. She screamed as she hit the bark dust. I got off quickly, and looked around for a teacher to help. The 3rd grader came up to her.

"This'll teach you a lesson," He said, and twisted her arm backwards. She screamed, and I ran and kicked the boy in his...shh...private area. He fell over and hunched into a ball. I helped Rin up and she smiled at me.

"Thanks," She said, "I like your eyes."

**-5th Grade-**

I wasn't in the same class as Rin for the first time in my life. I mean, we saw eachother on the playground, but that was it. I really missed my best friend. One day we were holding hands on the playground like we always do, and the teachers told us we had to stop. I'm not sure why, though. I missed the warmth of her hand. Soon enough, we were drifted apart. I became friends with a boy named Mikuo Hatsune. He was fun and wild, but it wasn't enough for me. I needed Rin. But she had made lots of new friends this year, and only waves to me now.

"Len...isn't that girl cute over there?" Mikuo asked, pointing. I looked over. He was pointing at Rin.

"U-uh, sure, but she isn't really my type," I told him. Mikuo gave me a strange look, but waved it off.

"Let's go say hi!" He said, and started to walk off. I pulled on his arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I started, but Mikuo placed his arm around my shoulders and dragged me over with him.

"Aw, c'mon Len, lighten up," He said. "Hey, Miku! Neru!" Rin's friends both turned around, and so did Rin. We eyes locked, and I had a nervous tug in my gut. "Who's the friend?" Mikuo asked, pointing to Rin. She stepped forward.

"My name is Rin," She said, shaking both of our hands. Her hand had the same warm feeling as I had remembered. Rin glanced at Mikuo, but mostly kept her eyes on me, which made me a bit uncomfortable. "Um..." She started, "I like your eyes," She smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks...I like your ribbon," I told her, scratching the back of my head.

"Whoa. Is the air here awkward, or is it just me?" Mikuo asked, sniffing the air around him, and we all couldn't help but to burst into laughter.

**-6th-8th Grade-**

The circulation in my arm was cut off when Rin held onto it.

"Len, look," She said. I groaned, and looked over. Yep there he is, Mr. Dreamboat. "Isn't he wonderful?" She sighed. What's so great about Kaito? I don't see how he could be any better than me- what? What are you saying? I am not jealous of Kaito.

"Yeah, a Dreamboat all right," I told her, "Can we go to my house now? I got this new video game you're gonna just love-" I was cut off when Rin's hand was placed over my lips.

"Shh," She said. Like I could even talk like this. "He's coming over here!" Sure enough, Kaito was strutting his stupid little butt over to our direction.

"Rin," He said, baring a smile. She smiled back, removing her hand from my mouth. "And...Len, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled, and his direction was shot back to Rin.

"So Rin, you know the dance is coming up, do you wanna go with me?" She grip on my arm tightened and I squeaked.

"Sure, Kaito," She beamed her best smile at him.

"Great, see ya!" He waved and turned around, running away. Yeah, that's it. Run away. As soon as he was out of sight, Rin started squealing.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH~" She shrieked and let go of my arm. I looked at it, there was red marks on it. Great. This just isn't my day, is it?

"Yeah, good for you, Rin," I grumbled. She pursed her lips.

"Len, you'll get a date too, don't worry~" She said. I don't want a date to the dance, I thought. But I didn't tell her that.

The night of the dance, me and Rin carpooled together. She was jumping up and down and squealing. I sat next to her, sick of hearing the same 'I can't believe I'm going to the dance with Kaito, ehehehehehehe'.

"I just can't believe-"

"You're going to the dance with Kaito, we get it Rin," I told her. She still continued jumping up and down as I stared out my window. My mom dropped us off and she ran ahead, greeting Kaito at the door. I walked inside and sat on the bleachers, watching Rin and Kaito dance. When I did, a horrible feeling washed over me. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I certainly didn't like it. After the first dance, Kaito left for some reason and Rin bounded over to me.

"Oh Len, this night is already amazing!" She was breathing hard. I could understand, I mean, her dancing mostly consisted of jumping up and down and waving her arms.

"Great," I grumbled.

"What?" She asked, but didn't have time because Kaito had come back with punch for Rin. Ew. Couples. I rolled my eyes.

"Kaito, thanks for the punch!" She said, and smiled at him again.

"No problem, Rin-Rin," He said. Ew! Rin-Rin? What kind of pet name is that? I could come up with something better. Rin barely sipped at her drink and took Kaito by the hand to dance somemore, and we they got back, a slow song started. I watched in disgust as Kaito wrapped his arms around her. Double ew. They swayed to the music, and next thing I knew they were lip-locking...wait. WHAT? I blinked my eyes and rubbed them, but the scene in front of me didn't change. After their kiss ended, they were in a hug, Kaito ran through her hair. The song ended, and Kaito left again, Rin walked over to me in a daze.

"Didja see that?" She asked. I nodded, and she sat down.

"He kissed me," She touched her lips, "HE KISSED ME, LEN!" She squealed, again. I took Rin by the hand and got up, walking off the dancefloor. "Where are we going?" She asked. I didn't say anything, I just couldn't handle being in there anymore. I couldn't even handle the thought of Rin and Kaito together.

"Rin," I said, finally stopping, "I don't think you should trust Kaito," I told her. She opened her mouth in surprise.

"Why not?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"He just doesn't seem...real. It's like he's faking," I told her. I watched her face turn angry.

"What is with you, Len? You've never approved of Kaito!" I backed away as Rin shoved me a little back while yelling at me at how much I hate it when she's all Kaito this, Kaito that. "You don't even care that he could really like me!" I didn't even hear what she said last. My eye was caught on a boy with dark blue hair, making out with a girl with long pink hair. It was Kaito.

"Rin. Turn around," I told her.

"What? Why should I listen-" I forced her, and her eyes widened.

"KAITO?" He turned around. Tears formed in her eyes, and she ran off. I gave him a death glare, and ran off after Rin, who returned to the bleachers we were sitting on earlier. She had her head in her hands. I sat down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Rin, it's okay, there are other fish in the sea," I told her. No response. I got an idea, and took one of her hands. She looked up at me, eyes red.

"What..?" She asked.

"Come dance with me," And before I could let her say no, I dragged her on the dancefloor. When I first started this, they were playing a pop song, but as soon as I got on the floor they had to change it to a slow song. Oh well. I'll have to go with it if I want to cheer her up. I put my hand on her waist -awkward- and held the other. She put hers on on my shoulder. We swayed back and forth, left and right. A feeling of warmth rushed through me, and my mood brightened. What is this feeling? I thought. We started dancing slower, and becoming closer together. Next thing I knew, I pressed my lips onto hers. Woah Len, slow down here. This is your best friend? Why are you kissing her? I opened my eyes to look at Rin, and hers were shut peacefully. I removed my lips and she rested her head onto my shoulder, muttering something like,

"I like your eyes,"

**-12th Grade-**

I've been dating Rin for a few years now, ever since that night at the dance.

I dribbled the basketball and slam-dunked it, wiping sweat off of my forehead. Where's Rin? I thought, She was supposed to be here by now. I dunked the ball in again, but threw it on the ground in frustration. I ran my hands through my hair, and my phone started to ring. I took it out and flipped it open,

"Hello?"

"Len? It's Rin's mom," Her voice sounded panicked. "Rin got into an accident on 12th street. There's blood. Hurry over!" I felt my whole body go cold. 12th street? That's just down the block from here! I panicked and started running, shutting the phone and burying it in my pocket. Whn I got there, the place had already been blocked off. Sirens wailed, and I saw Rin's car. My eyes widened when I saw blood dripping out of the open door, a large puddle on the ground. A police man walked over to me.

"What's your business?" He asked.

"Rin! She's my girlfriend! Where is she?" I demanded, but quickly remembered that he was an officer.

"Oh, you must be that boy the girl was going to go see," He said, "She's over there. They're taking her to the ER," I quickly thanked the officer and ran to the ambulance. I saw Rin, being lifted inside.

"Can I go with her?" I asked a medic. They nodded and I climbed inside, sitting down. I saw Rin, she had blood coming from her head. Lots of it, making her hair a red sticky mess. I picked up her hand. It was ice cold. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Oh Rin," I cried, "Please be okay," I placed her hand on my lips and kept it there the whole ride.

At the ER, I had to wait outside while they did whatever they had to do to make her better. I never got to see her again that day.

It has been five days, and I got a call from Rin's mom.

"Len, they're ready for visitors," She told me, "I'm coming to pick you up, so be ready,"

Back at the ER, the surgeon came out with a clipboard.

"She's suffering from amnesia. I'm afraid that she can't remember anything," I held my breath. "But, there's still hope of recovery. She'll just need some time." He nodded to let me know I could go in. I walked in, Rin's mom behind me. Looking at her, her head was wrapped up, but other than that she looked fine. I grabbed her hand, and she gave me a surprised look, but it softened when she looked at my face.

"I don't know you," She said, "But I like your eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Wassup? No, not like in Scary Movie. Lol.<strong>

**I'm clearly tired, because I'm not in my weeaboo mood. A herp a derp.**

**Please vote on the poll on my page *yawns* Night. *curls up and sleeps***


	2. A Faint Wish

**Because you guys loved it so much, and because I found my inspiration, here's another chapter!**

**This will be a Three-shot, and that's it. No more trying to get me to write more, because it won't work…this time. ^^''**

* * *

><p>"I don't know you," She said, "But I like your eyes."<p>

I felt the tears threatening to spill. But I simply smiled warmly and said,

"Thanks…I like your ribbon." I said, hoping that that would bring up a past memory from 5th grade. She looked a bit confused, and I turned to Rin's mom. "I…I need a moment." I quickly started out of the room, biting back the tears that threatened to spill. I can't cry now, for my own sake. The last thing I heard before I shut the door was,

"Who are you?"

✿~ gσσđ иιgнтѕ đяєαм ~✿

It was Spring Break, a month after the accident. I haven't seen Rin since that day when I learned about her amnesia. Right now I'm at my house, getting materials out for the breakfast I am about to make myself, when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Len," The voice had a soprano ring to it, and it was full of warmth and love. Just like hers, except this one was tainted with the raspy sound of aging.

"Hi Mrs. Kagamine," I answered. Even hearing her moms voice breaks my heart.

"I'm going to be out all break, so I was wondering," I knew where this was going already. "If you would stay with Rin."

…

What do I do?

Should I go see my girlfriend?

No, she can't be my girlfriend.

As much as I want to know she is, she can't be my girlfriend.

_She can't, because she doesn't even remember me._

"Hello? Len, are you there?" I quickly came back to reality.

"Yes, sorry Mrs. Kagamine."

"It's alright. Now, I want you over in about two hours. Don't be late, can't keep Rin waiting."

"But, wait-!" It was too late. She had already hung up. I sighed and continued to start to make the last breakfast I would eat by myself.

"Thank you so much Len, for being here."

"Yeah, well you didn't give me much a choice."

I was now outside of Rin's two-story house. Mrs. Kagamine was packing up her car, and Rin was watching from the window. I couldn't help but glance at her every so often. But it was a bit uncomfortable; every time I did she would see me and blush, and then look away.

Rin's mom giggled and got into the car. She waved me over and I obeyed. In the softest voice she could muster, she whispered,

"Good luck."

After that, she drove off. I turned around to see that Rin had stepped out of the house.

"I remember you."

I felt a rush go through my body. She remembered me? What do I do? Len, say something!

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, you're the guy with the pretty eyes. The one who visited with my mom."

I felt my heart sink. I knew it was too good to be true…

"U-um…yeah…"

"Mom also told me that you're my best friend, is that right?" She smiled a wonderful bright smile and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Y-yeah…" She smiled again, but it soon disappeared. She made a face that looked like she was in pain, and held her head in her hands.

"R-Rin?" I wrapped an arm around her, and she fell to the ground.

"A-ahh!" I saw myself kneeling on the ground next to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Rin, tell me what's up!" She was breathing heavily but finally relaxed. I took this time to take a look at her. Her eyes were shut peacefully and a small frown curled over her lips.

She fell asleep.

I smiled to myself and picked her up bridal-style, taking her into her bedroom. I kicked the door open to reveal her small bedroom.

It still looked the same from Middle School, how cute.

I gently placed her on the bed. Brushing some stray hair that lay over her face, I knelt down next to the bed and took her small, soft hand into mine. She just looked so adorable when she slept, and I couldn't help but bring out a smile. I got up and walked out of the bedroom; I didn't want her to wake up with me in her face. That would be pretty embarrassing…

I made my way into the living room and sat on the blue cushioned couch, turning on the TV.

What the hell…

My eyesight began to get fuzzy as I flipped from channel to channel.

Why now, Len?

Why have you been holding it in for so long, anyway?

Damn it, Len…

I grabbed the nearest pillow on the couch, and did one of the things I've been holding in for so long.

I screamed.

✿~ gσσđ иιgнтѕ đяєαм ~✿

It's been two days. I'm so worried…

Why won't she wake up?

"Hmm," The Doctor hummed to himself as he looked at a few papers. After Rin sleeping for a whole day, I took her to the hospital. I…I couldn't think of anything else to do.

I stood there patiently, waiting for the Doctor to tell me what was wrong with her. I read over his name-tag…Dr. Gakupo? Hm, strange name.

"Well," He finally said something, causing me to perk up, "She seems to be suffering from amnesia…"

No shit Sherlock. I knew that, just get to the point!

"And the cause of her sleep is that she is regaining past memories." He went on and on about this process and I nodded and looked through the window at Rin, who was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. Absentmindedly, I walked into the examination room and stared at her. She looked so innocent. I found myself softly caressing her cheek.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I looked up and saw a nurse. Blushing, I pulled my hand away and she giggled, her emerald eyes glittering. "It's okay; I've seen it all before. Well, is she your girlfriend?" I nodded and she smiled. "Well, I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Don't worry about her, she's in good hands." I simply nodded again, but kept my eyes on Rin. "The quiet type, aren't we?" She asked, and giggled again. "Feel free to stay as long as you like." She waved goodbye, and left the room, her short green choppy hair bouncing up and down.

Stay as long as I like, huh? I looked out the window; it was already dark. I knelt down next to the hospital bed and took Rin's soft hand into mine.

"Please wake up soon," I whispered, and kissed her hand before falling asleep.

"Len…Len…wake up…" I rubbed my shifty eyes awake and looked around the room. Ah, darn it, everything was still fuzzy… "Len, I'm right here silly. Hello?" I blinked a few times and saw Rin's smiling face right in front of mine. Rin…?

"Rin!" I attacked her with a hug and nuzzled my face into her neck. "You're awake!"

"Yes, I am," She giggled, and returned the hug. We stayed that way for awhile until I realized I've been hugging her for what probably seemed like ages. I pulled away, my cheeks a bit warm.

"So…" I started, nervously, "Do you…um…remember?" I nervously began to play with my fingers. What if she didn't remember? What would you do then, Len?

"I'm sorry…" She said, and I turned my head away from her. I knew it was too good to be true… She grabbed my cheeks and made me face her. "That I do remember that I love you…" She pulled me closer to her and gently placed her lips on mine. I found myself wrapping my arms around her slender waist, and pulling her closer to me as I melted into the kiss that I've missed for so long. Her lips were warm and soft, just like I'd remembered. She moved her hands from my cheeks and wrapped them around my neck, and started to toy with my hair.

"Ahem." I quickly let go of Rin and turned to where the voice came from, to see that nurse from last night. She had an eyebrow raised and was smiling. I blushed and looked away, and heard Rin giggle. "I see that your girlfriend is alright, then." She said, and laughed. I looked back to her, to see that she was facing Rin now. "Keep a close eye on that one, dear. He's a keeper." She winked at her then turned back to me. "And don't let her slip away, you!" She ruffled my hair and pranced off, leaving us alone. There was a sort of awkward silence.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I kinda died of fluffiness today, then decided to update. Cause I haven't for awhile..^^''<strong>


	3. Last Night, Good Night

"L-Len! Help me, I ju- HOLY-!" I immediately set down my magazine and ran into the kitchen, where Rin had been trying to make dinner…

And was greeted by a gigantic flame looming over the pan she was trying to fry vegetables on.

"Holy shit! Rin, go get the fire extinguisher!" She nodded and ran out of the kitchen to go and retrieve what I told her. Looking around, I saw the vegetable oil container.

It was half empty.

That, girl! I swear; if it's not this, it's that…

"Back!" Rin tossed me the fire extinguisher and I caught it with amazing skill, I must say. I pointed it at the flames and held down the handle, the white foam shooting out of the nozzle. Soon, the once burnt vegetable pieces were coated in the stuff. I heaved a sigh of relief, set down the fire extinguisher and then turned to Rin, who squeaked at my sudden glare and hid behind the island.

"Rin," I started, "Why in the world did you use over half of the vegetable oil?" I leaned on the same counter she was hiding behind.

"Um, it wasn't full when I got it out of the cupboard?"

"You're a bad liar, Rin. Plus, we went grocery shopping yesterday." I told her, a small smirk forming over my lips. I waited for her response, but I didn't get one. "Rin…?" I leaned over to take a look on the other side of the counter, and she wasn't there. Scratching my head in confusion, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned around and was greeted by Rin…

Holding the fire extinguisher in her hands.

"Oh no." I said, wishing there wasn't an island behind me so I could run away.

"Oh yes." She held down the handle, and the white stuff came flowing out of the nozzle, caking my clothes, hair, and face with it. She smirked in success, taking her hand off of the handle. "What the..?" The stuff was still coming out! She must've jammed the handle somehow! It spilt all over the ground, and she dropped it in surprise as the foam spilt onto her legs. It rolled around, caking the whole kitchen. Rin, trying to run away slipped, and tried to hold onto me for balance, causing us both to flop onto the ground. Soon Rin and I were covered head to toe in it, and the stupid fire extinguisher ran out of that stupid white stuff. I wiped my face clean and opened my eyes. Rin did the same, and we both sat there in silence looking around the kitchen.

"…Rin. You fail." I finally said, and she pouted.

"I'm the fail? Last time I checked, you couldn't even beat Skyla in Pokémon Black!" She retorted, a smile etching across her face. I raised an eyebrow and gathered some white foam in my hands.

"Oh yeah?" She nodded triumphantly, not seeing the foam I had gathered in my hands. "Oh my gosh, Rin!" She cocked her head to the side as I pretended to be scared, "The fire didn't go out!" She spun her head around back to the stove top, and I dumped the stuff all over her head. She jumped in surprise, and just stood there, the foam washing into her short blonde locks as I doubled over, laughing. I stopped short when I heard her growl and she turned around slowly, with a fiery glare.

"It's on."

She scooped the white stuff and threw it at me, myself blocking it with ease, and it would've been awesome if I didn't slip and fall into the pool of foam when I did. She laughed at my stunt and knelt down next to me, giggling. She grabbed some foam and smeared it over my nose.

"I win?" She asked, still giggling. I huffed and she took that as a yes. Geez, this girl is so competitive. But that's just one of her charms. We both sat there, bathing in the foam laughing for awhile. I ended up smearing it on her face and she did the same. She laughed cutely and I ruffled her hair.

I managed to settle down after awhile and stood up, "Who's gonna clean this up?" Rin looked at me and smiled. I knew that look. "I'm not going to do it, Rin. Don't try to act cute to get me too, alright?" Her smile turned into a frown.

"Why not?"

"Because you made the mess in the first place. If you didn't squirt this stuff at me then the nozzle wouldn't have gotten stuck." She made a face but got up anyway. I smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow back, with a small smile dancing across her lips.

I decided to go take a shower to wash all of this off. I went inside the Kagamine's bathroom and turned on the faucet, running the hot water. I managed to finish my shower in about five minutes. After I got out I realized that I didn't bring an extra pair of clothes, which means I'd have to run all the way to the guest room with just my towel on. Oh man, you fail Len. I wrapped the towel around myself and creaked the door open slightly to make sure the coast was clear. I could hear Rin mopping up the kitchen, humming. I decided this is my best chance and made a run for it, running into the guest room and shutting the door quickly. I cheered quietly and turned on the TV while I changed. I don't know why, I guess it was just a habit of mine that I grew up with or something. The News Channel flashed on, (I love the News, don't ask why; I don't know), and a woman with too much make-up was speaking into the camera, tripping over her words every now and then. I snickered and started to pull my shirt over my head.

"Breaking News, at 8:27 AM this morning, a plane flew off its course and ran into another plane going the opposite direction. The plane was flying from Akita to Sapporo, Japan. We expect everyone on that aircraft to be a casualty, and we have the names of the people who charted that plane ride."

All the names? I finished pulling on my shirt, grabbing a water bottle that sat on the nightstand and sat on the bed, listening to the woman name off a whole bunch of people I didn't know. Un-screwing the lid on the bottle, I pressed it up onto my lips and started to take in the liquid.

As she began listing off names, one name caught my attention and I began to choke on the water, coughing up my lungs.

Oh my god…

✿~ gσσđ иιgнтѕ đяєαм ~✿

I can't do it.

I can't tell her.

It would break her heart.

Rin shouldn't know.

She can't know.

She won't be able to handle it.

I stared at the dinner Rin ordered, toying with my fork. Rin eyed me worriedly and silently ate. I wasn't hungry. I was shaken.

How would Rin take it?

"Len," I looked up from my fork and felt Rin's hand lightly brush onto mine. She gazed worriedly into my eyes and squeezed my hand, as if comforting a small child. "Are you okay? You've been staring at your dinner this whole time…" No, I'm not okay; I don't want to see you break down! Is what I want to say…but I can't. I managed a small smile and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I'm fine, Rin. I'm tired is all." She nodded but kept her eyes locked to mine. I looked back down at my food to avoid her stare. She got up suddenly, and walked to the TV. "What are you doing?"

A soft smile curled onto her lips. "I'm going to turn on the News. I know how much you love it; maybe it will wake you up?" She asked with a giggle. I began to sweat and nodded nervously.

Oh, no. What if they continue the same story? Let's see, I was watching the 5'o clock News…and now it's six. Oh god, calm down Len…

"The Weather this week is going to be all sunny; so take out your sunscreen and prepare for the hot weather!" The same lady who wore too much make-up smiled cheekily, her dark red lips stretching her face. "Also, reported an hour ago, a plane crashed into another…"

"Hey, Rin, why don't we turn this off?" I asked loudly so she wouldn't be able to hear the TV. She shushed me and turned back to the TV. Frantically, I got up and stood in front of her.

"Len, what are you doing? Move." She tried to look past my head, but I kept moving with her. She ended up pushing me onto the ground and sat on me, giggling. "That's what you get. Don't disobey me," She added, covering my mouth with her foot.

"…we have a list of people of charted that plane ride…"

Oh no.

"Reiko Kale, **Nanami Kagamine**, Hinta Kuruta…"

Stiff.

That's what Rin's body felt on top of mine.

She removed her foot over my mouth slowly.

"Rin…" She got off of me, brushing out the wrinkles in her clothes. She then looked to me with cold lifeless eyes.

"…You knew." I got up and looked right into her dull eyes. I noticed the liquid prickling at the corners and bit my bottom lip.

"I didn't know how to tell you…"

"When did you find this out?"

"Right before dinner."

Her words were arrows piercing through my body, the armor surrounding it being broke into tiny pieces.

"…You just decided to let me figure it out, then?" Her voice cracked as the first tear trickled down her pale cheek.

"…"

I didn't know what to say. What is there to say?

…

I'm such a fool. A big, dumbass fool.

I broke out of my though when I heard something slam into something. I blinked, and looked to where the sound came from. I looked around the room and noticing that Rin was no longer here, I ran into the kitchen. Next to the counter was Rin, who was frustratingly knocking random things that sat on the counter onto the floor.

"Rin, what are you doing?" I asked frantically, watching her pick up a full cup of tea and dropping it, the once beautifully painted china now shattered into little pieces. She didn't answer as she picked up another cup and dropped it, the loud _Clang _echoing in my ears. I started over to her, and stepped onto a shard of the china. Not minding it, I winced as I continued over to her. She didn't pay me any attention as she was facing the other direction, and jumped a bit when I placed my hands onto her shoulders.

"Let me go!" She turned around and started to beat her fists onto my chest, tears staining her arms and face. I removed a hand from her shoulder and wrapped it around her waist, the other joining. I heard her lightly gasp, but she continued to fight against me.

"I'm so sorry Rin…" I whispered, feeling a tear trickle down my cheek. She continued to pound her fist into my chest, but buried her face into my neck and didn't go to her Mom's funeral. She acts like everything is okay; but I know it isn't.

✿~ gσσđ иιgнтѕ đяєαм ~✿

**A few days later…**

She acts so strong…I can't help but admire her for it, although she doesn't need to act the way she is.

"Len?" I looked up to Rin, who was looking at me from behind her laptop. She's been busy on that for a long time. Since Spring Break was over, her teachers had given her plenty of projects to be busy on. I sat up straight on the kitchen chair, pushing up my reading glasses.

"Yes?"

"What causes a heart attack?"

Ah, she must be doing a science project.

"Well," I started, filing through the folders in my brain. Oh, there it is. Heart attack. "It can be caused by certain drugs, such as cocaine, exposure to extreme cold, and smoking…" There was one more, wasn't there? I tried to think of it, but nothing popped up. "Sorry Rin, I don't remember the last one." She nodded, and faced the laptops screen again.

"That's okay, it seems like it should be enough…"

Ever since Mrs. Kagamine had died, I had gotten permission to stay with Rin. My parents didn't seem to mind, since we're going to graduate soon anyways.

I looked back down to the textbook I had flipped open to a page about the Colony of Massachusetts. Sighing, I flipped to the next page, pushing up my glasses that kept slipping down my nose.

✿~ gσσđ иιgнтѕ đяєαм ~✿

I lazily slumped into my bed, kicking off my slippers. Tucking myself into the soft blankets, I closed my eyes and started to wonder.

How does she stay so strong? I know I wouldn't be at this situation…I remember the time when Kaito was making out with another girl after he kissed Rin. She sobbed for two whole songs at the dance, until I stepped in.

I heard the sounds of sheets rustling, and opened my eyes.

"Rin?"

The familiar pair of eyes met my own, the soft blue standing out even in the dark.

"Len…can I sleep with you tonight?" I nodded and heard a soft sigh escape her lips. She tucked herself inside the bed with me. The blankets rustled again as she scooted right next to me. I could feel her warm body next heat up my own as she set her head onto the pillow. "Thank you…" She whispered, and I smiled to her although I knew she couldn't see it in the dark.

After a long while of us being silent, I opened my mouth.

"How are you, Rin?" I asked, even though she was asleep. I could tell by the soft breathing, her chest rising and lowering slowly. I turned onto my side and snaked an arm around her thin waist, pulling her close into me. I heard her whimper slightly, and I knew that she had woken up from the sudden movement.

"Len…?"

"I know you want to cry, Rin. It's okay to be sad." Her body was still for a moment, and then suddenly relaxed.

"I'm not sad, Len. What reason is there to be?"

"…You're in denial, aren't you?" I asked softly, and her breathing hitched.

"Why would I be?"

"Your mom… Rin, your mom is dead." I said, sitting up in the bed. I reached for the lamp and turned it on; it's soft light lighting up the bed.

"What do you mean? She's just on a trip, remember?"

Oh my god…

"Rin! Even though we both wish that was true, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!" She sat up and looked at me desperately.

"Rin, I'm sorry, but it isn't." I said calmly, looking into her eyes as tears began to prick at them once again.

"NO IT'S NOT!" She screeched at me, and the tears suddenly began to rush down her cheeks. "Mom isn't dead! She isn't!" She yelled, picking up a pillow and throwing it at me. I dodged it, and tried to move toward her in attempt for comfort. "Go away!" She screamed, pushing into my chest. Her breath hitched once again, and it began to become short. She gasped for air, and placed a desperate hand over her chest. Beads of sweat began to build up on her forehead.

"Rin!" I placed an arm around her. She looked at me desperately, mouthing something I understood right away.

_Call 911._

I scrambled out of the bed and reached for the land line, quickly dialing 911. I had a short conversation with the woman who had picked up. I told her the symptoms, and she said that an ambulance would arrive shortly. Looking back at Rin, she laid on the bed, her breath coming out in short little gasps. I felt tears fog up my eyes as I remembered something I had forgotten earlier today.

The last symptom of a heart attack.

Emotional Stress.

✿~ gσσđ иιgнтѕ đяєαм ~✿

I sat outside the Emergency Room Rin was inside. I tapped my food lightly on the ground impatiently, my head buried in my hands.

Oh Rin, just be okay…

"Oh, it's you again." I looked up and saw the same green haired nurse from before. She jumped in surprise, probably at my seldom look. "W-what brings you here tonight?"

I sighed and explained to her everything that happened. I could feel the tears rush back; oh god, Len. Not right now…

"I see…let's pray she'll be alright, Mhm?" She smiled gently at me, placing her hand on mine. Quickly I remembered when Rin did the same thing, only a few days ago. I simply nodded. She quickly removed her hand when the sound of a heavy door being pushed open heaved into the room. I desperately glanced up at the medical.

"Is she all right?" I asked, jumping up from my seat. He gave me a seldom look and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Kid…I do these kinds of things every day. I should be used to it by now, right? But for some reason, this is going to be the hardest."

"Don't say it," I interrupted him, "It's bad, isn't it?" He nodded and squeezed my shoulder gently.

"It seems that she is suffering from heart failure, son. It would be a miracle if she survived-"

"There must be some way you could save her!" I yelled, and then quickly covered my mouth. He glanced away quickly and shook his head, but the Nurse quickly came in between us.

"There is a way…" She said quietly, looking down. The medicals eyes widened in shock and he shook his head back and forth.

"No, no…this kid can't do it!" He protested.

"If there is a way I can help, I'll do anything!" I intervened. The Nurse bit her lip and explained to me the only way she could be saved. I nodded my head slowly in understanding.

I'll do anything for you, Rin.

"I'll do it." I said. As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth, I felt the last piece of armor that held onto me, the one Rin never broke off in fear, the one covering my heart, slowly fall off.

✿~ gσσđ иιgнтѕ đяєαм ~✿

Kagamine Rin woke up in the hospital bed, the sound of the monitor measuring her heart rate beeping moderately. She sat up, slowly rubbing her eyes.

"I wouldn't yet if I were you," Rin looked to the corner of the room and spotted a green haired Nurse, who smiled gently down at her. "It's a bit too soon. Take it easy." She handed Rin the remote to control the bed and Rin accepted it. She looked at it for a second then set it down.

"Where's Len?" She asked the Nurse. She looked away quickly but then her green eyes locked back onto Rin's, sincere and caring. She slowly handed Rin a letter that was stamped with a pink and red heart. Rin took it, flipping it to look onto the other side. _To Rin,_ it read. She glanced confused at the Nurse who bid a goodbye and left the room, her eyes a million miles away. Rin slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Rin,_

_I'm glad that you are safe and well. I really hope that you will stay that way for the rest of your beautiful life._

_Remember when we first met? We were in Kindergarten, and I was crying over my mother. You helped me, and soon, we became the best of friends. Soon after, you became a part of me that will never go away. What I'm trying to say is, it's okay to cry, because when you do, the road to happiness is just that bit closer. __Since that day, we've always been together. I'll never forget your smiling face__._

_I need you to remember that forever._

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I'm sorry for not properly saying goodbye, but this is the only way it could happen. After you had your heart failure, the only way to save you was by transplant. I'm glad to know that it was me who saved your life. I need you to stay beautiful, Rin. That powerful, kind, strong Rin that makes her a beautiful person. _

_I want you to know that I won't be gone forever. In reality, I'll never be away from you. There's that one part of me that's inside of you right now, and it'll be there forever. I will always watch over you. _

_I hate goodbyes._

_So instead of saying goodbye, let's just say 'Until tomorrow'. Because one day, for sure, we will meet in a very special place. And I'll be saving a swing just for you, until you arrive._

_So until tomorrow, Rin._

_-Len._

* * *

><p><strong>There's the end!<strong>

**Did you enjoy it? I hope it was heartfelt enough for you guys!**

**I would like to dedicate this to my friend Sara, although I know she will never read this, since she doesn't use this site!**


End file.
